


Fire Alarms and Cute Space Guy

by Garce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fire Alarms, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, Studying, Swearing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garce/pseuds/Garce
Summary: The fire alarm goes off. Steve yells at Bucky a stranger because he's in a mood. Bucky flirts with him. Steve flirts back.





	Fire Alarms and Cute Space Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this. I hope you enjoy it.

Steve hits a burst of ideas while working on his paper for his history of western civilizations class when the fire alarm in his building goes off. Groaning Steve checks his email to see if it’s a drill and texts Tony.

_Is this your fault?_

_Let’s just say you don’t need to hurry._

Steve sighs grabbing his laptop and backpack off the floor before sliding on his shoes a leaving his dorm. He walks out of the residence hall and meets Tony by the sidewalk. “Turn on your hot spot Stark.” He orders sitting in the middle of the sidewalk pulling out his laptop.

“Bossy Rogers. What’s up your ass tonight.” Tony asked pulling out his phone.

“A paper due in two hours that still needs two more pages and to be proofread. Password?”

“Aven6ers*”

“Thank you,” Steve grumbled and began a new paragraph comparing propaganda art of WWI to that of the Cold War while they waited for administration and the fire department to arrive.

*

Bucky was half asleep watching the rest of some documentary Nat had made him start before she left. He had just closed his eyes when the fire alarm blared jolting him from his sleep. He immediately grabbed his backpack and his biology textbook because fuck that book was expensive and he was not going to pay for it again if this is a real fire.

He is completely aware that he looks one step above a homeless hipster, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care for much more than three seconds. He was tired and wanted to spend his Friday night sleeping away his stresses and homework. Sighing he leaned against a retaining wall in front of a guy who was furiously typing away on his computer in the middle of the sidewalk.

Pulling out his phone he scrolled through twitter hoping for enough new content to entertain him until the fire department left. A slew of curse words pulled his attention from his phone. In front of him, the small blonde guy who was writing on his laptop was running his hand through his hair and looked ready to fight the next person who breathed in his direction.

Since Bucky is a nosy asshole he pretended to keep scrolling through Twitter while watching this guy over the top of his phone. “Fucking fuck me backwards. Fuckin trash website down due to an emergency. Clearly, it’s fucking fine so make the damn website work again. Fucking asshole shit bags of IT.”

Jesus Christ attractive people should not be able to say fuck me backwards unless they mean it.

The screen on the computer went black and displayed a red battery symbol indicating that the computer was dead. If the blonde didn’t want to kill anyone before he definitely did now. “Well fucking fuck me sideways to while you’re at it. Fuck.”

At this point Bucky was somewhere between impressed with how much this guy swore, very turned on, and intimidated. The blonde looked up from his now dead computer and made eye contact with Bucky and glared. Bucky averted his eyes as quick as possible but he’d already been caught.

“Got something to say asshat?” Bucky put his hands up showing he didn’t want to cause trouble hoping to make up for his staring. If his mom was here she’d threaten to smack so manners into that thick skull on his head.

“Fucking hipster dressing like homeless nerds. Grow the fuck up.” The blonde muttered turning away from Bucky.

Bucky laughed at this guy. He clearly should be more upset but this guy was maybe ninety pounds and 5’4 and wearing two different shades of gray between his sweatpants and sweatshirt that were both two sizes too big for him.

“You’re not exactly the patron saint of great outfits yourself. At least I know what size I am.” Bucky chided back at him.

Groutfit guy turned around and growled at Bucky. Growled. At. Him. Like they are dogs. Bucky had to hold himself back from laugh.

A man walked towards the blond shifting his attention from Bucky to his friend. The guy immediately began chastising cute guy in a groutfit. Bucky sat back and watched as the fire chief talked with one of the public safety officials on campus.

The signal was given for people to reenter the building. As Bucky took a sip of his water waiting for the mass of people to decrease the blond came up to him. “Hey uh, sorry for... being an ass earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s fine man. I get it. School stress all that Jazz. I’ll see ya around.” Bucky said checking out cute groutfit boy while walking backwards into the building. He nearly trips over his own feet when he turns around staggering a little he shoots a smile a cute groutfit guy before clipping his backpack together and walking back into the building. Maybe he shook his hips more when he was walking into the building, but that was for him to know.

*

Four days later Steve is walking back from the floors communal kitchen where he finds cute space guy sitting at a table with notes and a textbook sprawled out over a table. Steve panicked does he say hi? Does he have to say hi? He doesn’t know space guys name so he’s not going to say hi. Does he have to do the awkward wave of acknowledgment? Yeah sounds terrible. He could flirt with him. That’s not too bad. Space guy looks busy though. Walk by flirting? That’s good right not too long but acknowledging his presence and his attraction toward space dude.

I’ve got this. Just say something cool. Fuck this harder than it seemed. You've got about four seconds Rogers figure it out.

“Cute pants space boy.” Steve says walking past him and smiling at him. Steve keeps walking and does his best to not sprint down the hallway. What is he in high school. That was pathetic. Steve sighed unlocking the door to his dorm easy Mac and Cheese in hand.

“Fuck that was stupid.” He mumbled into his pillow.

*

Steve doesn’t see cute space guy again for two weeks. It’s almost the end of the semester and between packing to go home, finishing his projects in studios, and studying for his general course exams Steve doesn’t really have time to look for space guy.

Two days before most of his finals Steve is studying in the common lodge in the residence hall where he is on the verge of falling asleep. It was almost midnight for fucks sake. Defeated Steve gathered his stuff and made his way to the kitchen on his floor. On the way to the stairs, he passes cute space guy who is headed towards the study area in those damn pants and hoodie again.

Too tired and surprised to say anything Steve walks past him, but he did decide he’s not going to sleep yet. Heading up one more flight of stairs Steve opens the door to the second floor of dorms and turns left to go to the kitchen. He grabs some shitty coffee he and Sam bought at the grocery store and starts a pot.

Steve grabs two mugs and puts them in his backpack determined to get cute space guys number or at least his name. Steve looks in the cabinets to see if Clint left any of his really good granola bars in there. Steve gets up on the counter and finds five granola bars on the back top shelf. He grabs one of them knowing Clint forgot about them and jumps off the counter. He grabs the pot of coffee and walks downstairs with a goal in mind: get cute space guy’s number.

He clearly was interested. Right? Yeah, he was definitely flirting, so don’t fuck it up Rogers. Steve walked down the stairs and towards the study area on the main floor. He was pleased to see cute space guy sitting at the table over a textbook with notes spread out across the table. Steve sits across from him at the table setting the pot of coffee on the table. Cute space boy cocks an eyebrow up at him, and in return, Steve takes one of the mugs and slides it across the table towards him. Cute space guy smiles at him.

“You have no idea how happy I am with you right now.” He says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Glad I could help,” Steve said taking the pot and filling his mug too.

“I definitely owe you that’s for sure.” Cute space guy says looking up from his notes.

“Owe me your name and phone number maybe space guy?” Steve smiles at him pretty damn proud of himself for not being a hot mess for once.

“Name’s Bucky, but if you’re going to make fun of my clothing choice again you can call me James.” He said flipping through his notebook for a blank page. He looked back up Steve in time to get his name.

“I’m Steve.” He said smiling into his mug.

They spent the night talking about their lives in between Bucky studying for his Biology final and taking breaks. Steve was about to fall asleep slumped in his chair with his feet hanging off the armrest when he heard a bang. Scrambling awake Steve looked around panicking and looking for a way to leave. In his panic he looked at Bucky was trying not to laugh with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You’re tired and it’s almost one in the morning. You should go to bed.” Bucky said hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Didn’t get ‘r number yet,” Steve said groggily.

“Let’s fix that ‘cause you need to sleep,” Bucky said holding his hand out motioning for Steve to give him his phone. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Bucky typed his name and number in and texted himself off the phone and then gave the phone back to Steve.

“I’ll see you around Stevie,” Bucky said walking down the opposite side of the hallway towards the first-floor dorms. Looked at the new contact in his phone and smiled when he saw _Bucky the Cute Space Guy_.


End file.
